Plastics are commonly derived from petrochemicals, resulting in price fluctuations and supply chain instability. Replacing non-renewable petroleum-based polymers with polymers derived from renewable resources may be desirable. However, in certain contexts, there are limited alternatives to petroleum-based polymers. To illustrate, particular renewable polymers may have less than desirable material properties, such as low impact resistance or flame resistance. Such material properties can sometimes be improved by blending the polymers with additive compounds. The additive compounds generally include other polymers. If the additive compounds are not from renewable sources, blending renewable polymers with the additive compounds reduces the portion of non-renewable petroleum-based polymers replaced with polymers derived from renewable resources.